The Games Of Hunger SYOT
by RachyIsMe
Summary: Yes, this is another SYOT fic! All spots are open so submit away if you want to enter the 69th annual Hunger Games. -NOT ACCEPTING ANY MORE TRIBUTES
1. Chapter 1

Hi

Yes, this is another SYOT fics! I fancied a go at writing my own one... so here I am.

Send me a PM or review (I prefer PM) answering this survey-

* * *

**Name of tribute (include a nickname if you want):**

**District:**

**Age:**

**Family:**

**Strengths (eg. knife throwing):**

**Weaknesses (eg. scared of heights): **

**Reaped or volunteer:**

**Breif appearance description (only a few sentences):**

**Personality (eg. shy, overconfident):**

_optional_**Anything you want to add:**

* * *

A few extra things

-Reviews can be from guests of the site not just users, but please leave a nickname or something that you want to be called (eg. a fake username).

-You can submit more than one tribute.

-After a while I will stop taking tributes and just write my own OC's for the extra parts.

-Don't be offended if I end up making your character act horrible or if they die in the bloodbath or don't win.

-I will add lists of available tributes once a few are submitted and start writing the story in about a week (or before if I get the tributes)

**Thank you :) start submitting and may the odds be forever in your favour! **


	2. The Reaping PART 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything to do with it, and I'm not actually using many of their characters, so far only President Snow. Maybe some more later, WHO KNOWS!**

**Rating: T, for the general idea of the Hunger Games and what it stands for.**

**Summary: Welcome everybody to the 69th Hunger Games and may the odds be forever in your favor!**

**Characters: my OC's and Submitted OC's.**

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**

**~Rachy Is Me**

* * *

President Snow was staring intently at the large screen in front of him. The Reapings of the districts were about to start. As per usual district 1 came on first. Strong, athletic looking children appeared on his screen, they were all looking up at a stage where a woman with bright green hair was tapping a microphone, she had obviously been living the life of luxury that was provided for the people of the Capitol.

"Excuse me," Her shrill voice rang out. The children instantly went silent and their eyes shone with hope. President Snow knew that it was a great honour to compete in the games in district 1. All the children secretly hoping they would get to compete, but as always that hope was soon stopped as a 17 or 18 year old volunteered.

"Ladies first," She continued. "Alicia Dre-."

A slightly muscular girl with long blonde hair lept up before the woman could even finish saying the name.

"I volunteer!" She cried, as she climbed up onto the stage.

There was no denying that she was beautiful, President Snow was certain of that, but she seemed to have a look of fire burning in her eyes. He was sure she would play an interesting part in the upcoming games.

The woman didn't seem shocked that someone had volunteered so quickly. "What is your name, my dear?"

"Onyx Shine," replied the girl, she then bowed at the crowd as if she was royalty. Well, President Snow mused, she will be treated like royalty if she wins. She then stood upright and smirked at the crowd.

"Now for our young men out there," She pulled out a slip but before she could read it out a voice came out from the crowd.

"I volunteer!"

The green haired woman rolled her eyes but smiled at the boy never-the-less.

"Your name?" she questioned.

"Ruben George," he answered, pulling himself up onto the stage. He stood tall and proud with his blonde hair dangling in front of his eyes. He reached over and took Onyx's hand in his own muscular hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it.

"Pleasure to be fighting against you, Miss Shine."

The girl had a slight tinge of pink in her cheeks but otherwise looked unimpressed.

"There you have it," The green haired woman continued. "Your District 1 tributes…"

Onyx looked over the crowd and the camera followed her gaze. Two people appeared on President Snow's screen. Both looked incredibly strict but the woman had a beaming smile on her face. He guessed they were Onyx's parents

"… Onyx Shine and Ruben George!"

The camera turned off and the screen changed and the last President Snow saw of district 1 was Ruben George shamelessly attempting to chat up Onyx, "_We're both 17 and both in the Games, this is fate Onyx. Fate!"_

President Snow wasn't sure what to make of the boy, but he didn't have time to dwell on it as district 2 came onto his screen. An elderly woman began the formalities, welcoming the people of district 2 to the hunger games. She didn't get to even read out the reaped tributes name before Delilah, a huge, muscular blonde girl with a long plat in her hair volunteered, cutting out the other girl who was trying to take the place as tribute. Delilah growled at her and she quickly shut up. Quite frankly Delilah looked scary and if President Snow was anyone but himself he would feel sorry for anyone who stands in her way. She clambered up, shoving people out of her way.

As the male tributes name was being called out another volunteer sprung out from the crowd.

"Manners!" The elderly woman said, looking at the vollunteer. "Wait for me to finish talking!… What's your name then?"

"I'm, um," the boy mumbled quietly.

"Louder," the old woman said sternly. "Let the world hear who has the honour of entering for the district!"

"Jared… Lynxx," the boy said whilst looking down at his hands. "I'm 17."

Although he seemed quite shy, the muscular, dark-skinned boy did look like the type of person who could go far in the games. They both looked like fighters and although the Capitol liked to pretend it didn't happen, Snow knew that they were specially trained in an academy.

District 3 didn't turn out to be as eventful as usual. The two tributes were young but didn't look particularly frightened, not as frightened as Snow remembers districts 11 and 12 to be.

The screen faded out to black and then suddenly came back to light. Snow recognised to area as district 4. The crowd was slightly more happy looking than that of district 3 and cheered as there representative walked out.

"As always," the man started. "Our wonderful ladies get to go first." He fished around in a bowl of papers until he reached to the very bottom and pulled out a single folded paper. "Lennox Anarose Chamberlain."

The camera shot to a young girls face, she had a look of shock on her 16 year old face, which she soon covered with a smile. Any normal person may think she didn't care about being reaped but President Snow had been in the job for years and he laughed heartily, he could tell that she was scared. A younger girl shoved her in the back to which she spun around and gritted 'Odette' out of her teeth.

The girl then made her way up to the front, her curly dark brown hair blowing in the wind. Her face had freckles dotted across her cheeks and although quite short had a look of beauty about her.

"Hello, Lennox. Don't worry sweetheart you can say goodbye to your sister later," the announcer man said whilst glancing over at Odette.

"Step-sister," Lennox replied sternly. "My brother is my only sibling, but I don't have to say goodbye to him as I will be returning."

As the male tribute was reaped she smiled over at the 13 year old coyly and mouthed 'Don't even think about trying to kill me.'

The screen changed to district 5 and despite tradition the male tribute was chosen first. Sameron, that was the name of the small 14 year old boy who looked fearfully over to, who Snow was guessing was his older sister.

The female tribute was a strange 12 year old girl. Sure, Snow thought, she looked like any other 12 year old but there was just something different about her. Her red, seemingly untamed hair fell over her face but her electric blue eyes were still visible. Those eyes shone with terror but at the same time looked as though they were scanning the area looking for every possible escape route. She fiddled with the side of her black dress. Artemis Avilyne was her name. Sameron's eyes lingered on hers and he tried to mouth words to her but she just ignored him.

"Artemis, are you ready for the games?" the announcer grinned at her enthusiastically. She didn't show any sign that she heard the words.

"Artemis!" A scream came from the crowd. She then snapped out of her silent 'daze'

"Christabelle!" Artemis yelled back. "Don't let them take me!"

Christabelle looked back towards the younger girl with tears streaming down her face, she opened her mouth a few times but no words came out, she soon settled with, "I love you, sister."

Artemis' eyes were bloodshot with tears, but her pride preventing them from falling. The announcer gripped her shoulder and smiled sympathetically, Snow would have to have a word with him, you should not feel sorry for the tributes, the games were all in good cause, preventing a rebellion which would defy the Capitol.

"Shake hands," the two tributes were told and they did but Artemis pulled her hand away sharply after the contact.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your district 5 tributes!"

District 6 was the next area to come onto the screen, hardly surprising though considering they did this in order. There were clouds in the sky and rain was falling over the hundreds of people standing in the centre of the district. All of them looked miserable and wanted the whole reaping to end.

President Snow took a sense of sadistic pleasure in the fact that they all looked so hopeless.

"…And now for your female tribute," The rustle of paper was heard before a name was called. "Brooke!"

A tall, blonde girl looked up at the mention of her name and pumped her fist into the air. Three girls turned and looked at her as if she was mad, her sisters, President Snow guessed. She didn't seem scared but Snow knew that tributes put up a mask to protect themselves and get sponsors. The thirteen year old walked up to the microphone and took it out of the announcers hand.

She grinned at the crowd. " Don't worry district 6, you will finally have a winner this year."

The male tribute turned out to be a 15 year old boy called Kaleb, he looked at his fellow tribute and reached out to shake her hand. Brooke was having none of that though and brought him in for a hug.

Kaleb was shaking in fear and as soon as he was released he tried to run off but was quickly grabbed by a peace keeper and shoved roughly back into his place beside Brooke.

The screen he was watching dissolved to black, as half way through the reapings the games maker thoughtfully put in a break, so the people of the Capitol could get some food and drink and get sorted for the rest of the show.

_Well, _President Snow thought, _these games look quite interesting so far._

* * *

**Authors notes _Please__ read_**_  
_

**I know that I haven't gone very deeply into the families and backgrounds of a lot of tributes, that isn't me being lazy and not wanting to write it, I am going to reveal more as it goes along as I feel that would make it a bit more interesting.**

**The reapings haven't been done the conventional way that's in the SYOT fics but I want to get through them quicker as I'm anxious to write the actual games in the arena. (Training will be mentioned but not as detailed as in other stories)**

**Sorry to bore you there! :) But I want you to know the reasons why a lot of your tributes haven't been described much. **

**Let me know if there is anything extra about your submitted tributes that you missed or forgot to put in the form.  
**

**Tributes**

**District 1**

F- Onyx Shine (17)

M- Ruben George (17)

**District 2**

F- Delilah (18)

M- Jared Lynx (17)

**District 3**

F- Unnamed

M- Unnamed

**District 4**

F- Lennox Anarose Chamberlain (16)

M- Unnamed (13)

**District 5**

F- Artemis Avilyne (12)

M- Sameron (14)

**Distrct 6**

F- Brooke (13)

M- Kaleb (15)

* * *

**Thank you to all of you who have submitted tributes!**


End file.
